The present invention relates to a cooking means placed in an inner boiler in the course of steaming rice.
For most restaurants or various types of meal supplier, gas cookers are used to boil or steam rice. The gas cooker each mainly consists of an outer shell and an inner boiler. To cook the rice, place the raw rice together with adequate amount of fresh water in the inner boiler, and direct heat the bottom of the inner boiler. However, boiled rice at lower part of the inner boiler is usually softer than that at higher part of the inner boiler when such gas cooker are used. This undesired situation is specially obvious when large amount of rice is cooked at a time. What is worse is a failed or burned thermostat of the cooker shall very possibly charred the rice at lower part. To advantageously prevent the rice from becoming charred, a piece of cloth is usually spread in the inner boiler before the clean raw rice is put into the cooker. However, such piece of cloth does not effectively help the raw rice to be evenly boiled. In addition, for sanitary purpose, such cloth must be frequently replaced which will inevitably increase the cost of users.
Therefore, it is desirable to have some kind of means which can be put in a cooker to use with it so as to eliminate the drawbacks that the rice at different parts of the cooker shall be differently boiled, especially when a large amount of rice is to be cooked at a time, and that the lower part of the rice shall accidently become charred.